Milk the Taste Hate
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Pembicaraan serius Edward dan Winry tentang pentingnya susu bagi mereka berdua. Tertarik untuk tahu? RnR!


**Milk the Taste Hate**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Summary : Ed, susu, dan pagi yang indah. Hmm, ada yang salah?

A/N : Judulnya cuma beda dikit dari first fic KHR gw, abis temanya sama. Merasa gaje dengan judulnya? Secara harfiah murni ngasal tuh, judulnya =..=b

* * *

Edward terbangun dalam posisi meringkuk disalah satu sisi tempat tidur (sebagai catatan, _**double bed**_) dan matanya mengerjap ketika cahaya mentari pagi menembus jendela kamar itu. Hangat, sungguh hangat. Kulit tangan kanannya yang merasakan hangat itu terharu dan merindukannya. Edward, masih lemas, jemari kirinya menyentuh jemari kanannya, mengelusnya lembut dan bersyukur pada siapa-saja-yang-berikan-ia-kesempatan seperti ini. Senyumnya terkembang, sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia lakukan.

Sudah lama ia tidak perlu berpeluh dan terluka.

Sudah lama ia tidak perlu gundah mencari arah dan langkah, sungguh sudah lama.

Sudah lama ia rindukan rasa tenang dan bahagia, dan ia dapatkan semua itu _hari ini_, juga beberapa hari lalu.

"Mmhh~!" Edward berputar 180° kearah sebaliknya, berpura-pura masih mengantuk sambil masih tersenyum, berusaha merangkul sosok yang paling ingin ia temui hari ini untuk mengecup keningnya. Tangan kirinya melayang dan bersiap menerjang kulit lembut_nya_, tapi...

Bufft.

Tangannya mengelus kasur yang lain.

Edward sedikit terkejut karenanya.

Yang ada dibalik punggungnya adalah tidak ada. Kosong. Ia kehilangan_nya_.

"Uuh!" Edward bangun dan mengikat rambutnya, memakai pakaian, dan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali dengan kesal. Tersungut-sungut, ia beranjak keluar dari kamar. Dibalik pintu mengudara wangi pancake dan mentega.

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali, sih..." tanya Edward kesal.

"._**..Winry!**_"

Winry, yang sedang membalik sisi pancake, menoleh kearah Edward yang bertampang kesal sambil bersandar pada dinding. Apapun wajahnya, Winry tersenyum dan berkata "Selamat pagi, Ed." seperti biasanya. Huh, hal seperti itulah—_senyumannya_, yang sering membuat Edward tidak bisa berkutik, menghentikan amarahnya dengan mudah. Edward menghampiri wanita itu dan menengok pada apa yang Winry kerjakan saat ini—memindahkan pancake ke piring-piring putih untuk mereka_._

Yah, sebenarnya tidak hanya itu yang Edward cari._ Bagaimana beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan adalah sebuah balas dendam akan kesempatannya yang hilang tadi pagi. _Sayang ia tidak bisa memeluk wanita itu saat ini atau pancake yang panas akan berjatuhan dan mengotorinya.

"Selamat pagi..." jawab Ed. Winry yang tersipu kemudian menyuruhnya duduk untuk sarapan. Edward segera mematuhinya dengan senyum diwajah yang mengatakan _'Oke, balas dendam selesai' _dan merapatkan kursinya. Winry menyuguhkan pancake dihadapannya, menuangkan sirup dan melakukan hal sama pada miliknya. Edward, yang sudah lapar setelah semalaman 'beraktivitas dengan perut kosong', segera memainkan garpu dan pisaunya, memotong pancake seukuran suapannya dan melahapnya. "Uph! Phanassh!"

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Ed. Seperti anak kecil saja." kata Winry. Siapa peduli, sarapan buatan Winry terlalu sayang untuk dinikmati setelah menunggu walau hanya beberapa detik. Edward melahap potongan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Winry hanya diam, tersenyum pasrah, dan berseru ;

"Ah, iya..."

Lalu wanita itu berlari ke dapur, melakukan sesuatu. Edward menengoknya sejenak sebelum kembali pada kunyahannya. Toh, beberapa saat kemudian Winry kembali dengan 2 cangkir ditangannya.

Dan, salah satu cangkir itu dihadapkan pada Edward.

Edward pun melihat kedalamnya—cangkir itu, maksudku.

Cairan putih setinggi 9/10 dari cangkir itu membuatnya terkejut.

"**APA INIII! ?" **jerit Edward, membanting garpu dan pisaunya.

"Itu susu. Minumlah." jawab Winry tenang.

"Buat apa! ?" tanya Edward kasar. "Aku sudah tinggi, Winry, kau tahu. _**Makanya kau tidak menolak menikah denganku!**_"

Winry kehilangan sabar untuk itu, "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu hanya karena tinggi! _**Ed, aku hanya mencintaimu!**_"

Dan keduanya sama tersipu karena ucapan satu sama lainnya. Duduk ditempat dan mengatur emosi masing-masing, kemudian –_masih sambil memerah_, berusaha mengerti satu sama lain. "Ja-jadi... Untuk apa kau menyuguhkannya padaku? K-kau tahu, aku tidak suka susu..."

Winry menjawab, "Ka-Kau harus minum susu. Susu itu bagus untuk tulang..."

"Tapi aku sudah tinggi, Winry! Kau ingin aku...Aku... Setinggi apa?" tanya Edward, tidak puas. " Ak-Aku kan sudah cukup tinggi! Setidaknya... 15-20 senti lebih darimu...!"

"Bukan masalah tinggi, Edward. Kau boleh senang karena kau sudah berhasil tinggi, tapi bukan berarti kau tinggalkan susu!"

"Memangnya buat apa lagi! ?" tanya Edward, geram. Ia mulai berpikir, _kenapa disaat ini? Memangnya ada alasan bagi susu untuk menghantuinya disepanjang masa?_

Winry sempat mengambil jeda selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian ia menjawab dengan lantang,

"**Untuk mencegah keropos tulang, Ed!"**

_Sial, ternyata ada..._

"Ti-tidak mau!" tolak Edward keras kepala. Otaknya berputar mencari-cari alasan lain yang bisa ia utarakan.

"Kau harus!" paksa Winry, entah kenapa.

"Masukkan saja dalam stew, atau diperbanyak dalam pai apel...atau yang lainnya! Apa saja!"

"Kau mau rasa masakanku aneh karena terlalu banyak susu! ?"

"Makanya jangan susu! Winry, kumohon...!" pinta Edward.

"Ed, aku heran kenapa kau bisa sebenci itu pada susu..."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka—TIDAK BISA SUKA pada cairan putih aneh yang keluar dari sapi macam itu! Ayolah, Winry!" rengek Edward, menarik-narik ujung celemek Winry seperti yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Trisha, ibunya, _kira-kira 15 tahun lalu_. Intinya, ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Winry menarik tangan Edward,_ keduanya,_ dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri diatas pahanya. Wajahnya tertunduk, dan dengan amat lirih ia berkata ; "Ed, bisakah kau sedikit mengerti?"

"...?"

"Ed, aku benar-benar ingin kau meminum susu untuk kesehatannmu sendiri, lepas kau sudah tinggi atau belum."

Dan Edward tidak berani membalas apapun. Ia hanya bisa berkata, berucap dan menolak didalam hatinya. Tenyata, ia cukup peka.

"Susu itu bagus untuk mendukung kesembuhan tangan kananmu."

_Tangan kananku baik-baik saja!_

"Dan supaya kau tidak jatuh sakit. Aku... merasa begitu sakit ketika kau meringkuk ditempat tidur karena demam. Apalagi kalau kita harus memasang Automail kakimu."

Winry mengelus tangan Edward lembut, membuat Edward menatap tangan kanannya—yang lebih kurus, lebih pucat, dalam hangat genggaman_nya._

"Selain karena setelah ini kau harus bekerja keras tanpa alchemy..."

_Tapi, Winry... Aku..._

"Selain karena kita telah beranjak tua..."

_Aku... tetap..._

"Sebenarnya, ada yang jauh lebih kuinginkan..."

Dan genggaman itu mengetat, menulari rasa cemas dan cinta melewati pori yang begitu kecil. Satu sama lain saling menolak, Edward menghadap wajah istrinya dengan sangar nanar. Takut akan kehabisan alasan untuk tidak melukai Winry, takut akan kehabisan untuk menolak minuman yang sangat tidak disukainya. Hatinya masih menjerit,

"Aku ingin kau meminum susu karena..."

_...TIDAK BISA SUKA SUSU!_

Winry mengangkat pandangannya, menatap lurus pada Edward,

"**AKU BISA MALU PADA ANAK-ANAK KITA JIKA AYAH MEREKA TIDAK BISA MEMINUM SUSU..."**

Edward terdiam.

Winry menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Sebelum akhirnya melenggangkannya ke arah lain dan berkata, "Nanti...mereka akan punya alasan untuk menolak minum susu."

Edward bersemu. Memerah 80%.

Winry juga bersemu, namun ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Oke, Edward jadi mengerti kenapa setelah 3 hari mereka menikah Winry baru menyajikan susu sebagai salah satu menunya. Tapi ia masih belum sudi untuk mentolerirnya.

"Kumohon, Edwar Elric! _Ya?_" pinta Winry, menggenggam erat tangan Edward didadanya.

_Sialan._

"**A-Akan kucoba..."**

Dan Winry bersorak kegirangan sambil mengayunkan tangan Edward, "Berhasil!"

Edward pun akan menjalani hari-hari perjuangannya mulai saat ini. Hohoho. Jauh sebelum anak-anaknya terlahir dan balajar meminum cairan putih dari sapi (seperti yang 'ayah' mereka katakan), nyatanya Edward sudi bersusah payah 'menikmati' minuman yang satu itu. Tapi, yah, sepertinya akan berhenti ditegukan pertama dengan adegan muntah selanjutnya...Haha. Kasihan Ed, termakan bujukan Winry. Terlalu cinta! Dasar pasangan baru! Siip, Author juga mau minum susu nih (tapi bokek)! Kalian juga, rajin minum susu ya! Hidup susu! XD

(Milk the Taste Hate – Tamat dalam Gaje)


End file.
